


The Girl In The Tree

by DigitalGhost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dunno what else to tag, Modern AU, Multi, Pidge x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: I ship you with The fabulous Pidge, also known as Katie Holt!!!





	The Girl In The Tree

"(Y/n!)" Your mom called from downstairs. Reluctantly setting down the poster you were putting up, you left your hardly decorated room and went downstairs.

"Hey," Mom told you. "I saw a girl about your age outside a few houses away." How about you go talk to her?"

"Moooom," You groaned. "Starting conversations are so awkward!"

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Mom. It will be."

"Maybe I could get your little brother to go along with you, be your back up..."

"Fine! I'll go," you said, slightly annoyed. You went upstairs to find a less-worn out pair of shoes from the many packed boxes around your room, grabbed your phone, and went out the door.

Wanting to avoid any sort of conversation with anyone, you wandered about the neighborhood, looking down at your phone whenever a car passed or a person was in sight. But, as you passes one seemingly empty house, your guard was down...

"Hey!" cried a voice. Startled, you looked around at the nearby yards, driveways, and porches.

"I'm up here!" Said the voice again. You then noticed a large tree near you, with thick and sturdy branches big enough to support a person.

"In the tree?" You asked the mysterious person.

"Yeah. Where else could I be? My jetpack isn't finished yet."

Catiuouy, you walked toward the tree, staring up into its branches. Only at the trunk, was sassy culprit revealed.

It was a girl, with bushy, short auburn hair and round, shiny glasses. There was a backpack hanging from a short branch by the one she was sitting in, and a laptop was propped up on her lap. Pretty auburn eyes stared down at your own.

"Are you really working on a jetpack?" You asked wonderously.

She laughed. The sound rung through the air, and you consciously thought that it was one of your favorite laughs.

"Yeah, but I only have the plans for them, I hardly have any of the parts now." She seemed to ponder something for a second. "You wanna see them?"

"Sure!" You replied excitedly.

She pulled up some digital blueprints on her computer, and thanks to the dark shade the tree provided (you had climbed up there next to her), you could see the screen just fine.

It looked very advanced, with chest and waist straps and a little crank to change the angle of the boosters.

"Wow... That's really cool!" You said, as she finished explaining the schematics of it.

She blushes slightly, and closed the program. "Thanks... Anyway, what's your name?"

"I'm (y/n). What's yours?"

"My mom named me Katie, but that's kind of ridiculous, so I just go by Pidge. No pigeon jokes!" She added when she saw the expression on your face.

Suddenly, a ringing sound came from her laptop. Pidge opened up the web browser to an email page, and looked at the new message. Her mouth twitched a little bit as she read the email.

"What is it?" You asked as Pidge started to type the reply.

"My friend Lance said he saw you climb up into my tree and not come down. He wants to know if I kidnapped you." She said. "I'm replying with I'll show you to him, but I'm not saying if I kidnapped you or not."

You laughed, and helped Pidge out her laptop back in her bag once she was done emailing Lance. You hopped down from the tree together, and walked to where this Lance lived, talking about what movies you both had seen, what video games you'd played, and nerdy stuff of Pidge's.

Apparently her older brother was an even bigger nerd than Pidge was, though you couldn't see how that was possible.

When you arrived at Lance's house, the door opened as soon as you knocked. A guy with black hair and a red jacket opened the door.

"Hey Pidge," he said.

"Hi, Keith," Pidge replied, looking over Keith's shoulder. "Where's Lance?"

"Keith, you ruined my dramatic first impression!" Cried a new voice, out of sight.

"I don't care, they'll think you're a childish idiot anyway!" Keith called back, a smirk on his face.

"I am _not_ childish!" Cried Lance, jumping into view. He had a tie tied in his forehead and whisk in his hand.

"Sure," Keith muttered as he closed the door after you and Pidge entered the house.

The house was decorated interestingly, some of it was red, others blue, and the few parts that weren't red or blue were black or gray.

"So, Lance," said Pidge, gesturing to you. "This is my new friend, (y/n)."

Lance's eyes widened as he fully acknowledged your presence. His head whipped back and forth between you and Pidge for a few moments, then his face broke out into the most mischievous grin you'd ever seen.

"You know," he said slowly. "You two would make a cute couple."

Your eyes widened and your face heavily blushed, while Pidge stuttered, "I mean," she said at top speed. "We hardly know each other so it would not make sense at all for us to date and besides I'm sure that (he/she) doesn't like me back I mean come on guys it's not as if they're totally my type!!!

She was taking more to Keith and Lance more than you, but in the midst of those high-speed words there was something interesting...

"Wait. You don't think I like you _back??"_ Youasked disbelievingly.

Pidge's eyes widened even more, and she started to stutter again.

"Yeah, she likes you." Keith interpreted. Both he and Lance looked like they were about to break out laughing.

"Well, uh, I like you too. So far, I mean." You told her.

She smiled. "Well, how about if you want to take this that far-we get to know each other for a few more months, then the only question will be who asks for the first date."

You nodded. You'd thank your mom once you got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's any tips or errors you found, also please kudos and comment!!! :D


End file.
